Mentiras e Felicidade
by Fabi
Summary: Conto sobre o relacionamento de Chiharu e Takashi. Relacionado com os fanfics Um dia... e Com o pensamento nas nuvens.


Olá! Eis aqui um fanfic que estou tentando escrever há uns seis meses, e que finalmente consegui terminar. Escrever mentiras para o Yamazaki é muito mais difícil do que aparentava ser. Esta história está relacionada com 'Um dia...' e 'Com o pensamento nas nuvens', ambas de minha autoria. Aproveito a abertura que estou escrevendo neste conto para lamentar sobre todos aqueles que roubam a autoria de fanfics, mandando fanfics escritos por alguém como se fossem de sua autoria. Eu peço encarecidamente que não façam isto. É um desrespeito com o autor do fanfic, que coloca tempo e muito trabalho escrevendo a história, desacredita os webmasters das páginas que aceitam fanfics cujas autorias foram usurpadas, pois estes não tem como saber do problema até que sejam informados por alguém, prejudicando a imagem da página que hospeda este fic copiado, é um desrespeito para com o leitor, que sabe que leu aquela história escrita por outra pessoa e, por fim, é uma atitude que desincentiva o autor de fanfic a escrever. Eu já tive o problema de ver fanfics meus em outras páginas com o nome de outras pessoas como autores. Ainda bem que os webmasters são compreensivos e resolvem este problema. Também peço que, se alguém encontrar um fanfic meu em alguma página, e este não esteja com meu nome como autora, me comunique que entrarei em contato com o webmaster da página. Obrigada pela atenção.

Boa leitura!

MENTIRAS E FELICIDADE

Por Fabi

__

"A mentira é uma verdade que esqueceu de acontecer"

Mário Quintana

A professora do jardim de infância não sabia mais o que fazer para separar aquelas duas crianças de cinco anos. Todos os dias a garotinha pulava no pescoço do menino ameaçando esganá-lo se ele não parasse de contar mentiras.

"Chiharu, largue o pescoço de Takashi." Pedia a professora.

"Mas professora, ele está mentindo de novo. E minha mãe me disse que mentir é muito feio." Respondia a garotinha.

"Mentir é feio sim, Chiharu, mas tentar esganar um coleguinha também é." Replicava a professora sacudindo a cabeça, antes de continuar. "Se vocês dois continuarem brigando deste jeito, eu garanto que um dia ainda vão se casar."

"Casar com este mentiroso? Nunca!" Dizia a garotinha, muito determinada.

"Eu que não quero me casar com uma menina tão feia." Falava o menino.

E eles continuaram com estas brigas durante muitos anos....

__

Vários anos depois....

Era a festa de formatura de Tomoyo e toda a turma de amigos da escola primária de Tomoeda se reunira para comemorar. A festa estava acontecendo na mansão dos Daidouji. A mãe de Tomoyo corria de um lado para o outro do imenso salão de festas verificando se todos os convidados estavam sendo bem atendidos.

Numa grande mesa reservada especialmente para aquela turma de amigos, todos colocavam suas novidades em dia, pois já se passavam alguns meses desde seu último encontro, na comemoração da formatura de Shaoran Li.

"Então Sakura, quando você e o Li irão resolver ter um bebê? Eu já tenho desenhado todo o enxoval para a criança e ela irá ficar deslumbrante!" Falou Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

Sakura começou a suar, imaginando as roupas cheias de laços que a amiga iria fazer para a criança.

"Ainda não chegou o momento de termos filhos, Tomoyo." Foi tudo o que respondeu para a amiga.

"E posso perguntar o porquê desta demora, Sakura?", começou a falar Eriol, com um sorriso ardiloso no rosto, "Será que ela é devida a algum problema íntimo conjugal? Ou será que Shaoran não está cumprindo com suas obrigações maritais direito?"

Shaoran e Sakura ficaram muito vermelhos, como sempre ficavam quando os amigos começavam com a conversa sobre quando eles iriam fazer um bebê. Rapidamente o jovem chinês retrucou.

"Nós não temos nenhum problema, tudo entre eu e Sakura vai muito bem, de todas as maneiras. Nós só queremos aproveitar um pouco nossa vida como um casal antes de começarmos a aumentar nossa família. É só isso." Com esta resposta, ele deu um sorriso satânico para Eriol e perguntou.

"E você, quando vai deixar de enrolar e vai pedir Tomoyo em casamento? Vocês já estão com 22 anos."

Eriol simplesmente sorriu.

"Quando chegar a hora, Shaoran, eu garanto que vocês serão os primeiros a saber."

Todos à mesa começaram a rir ao escutarem esta resposta e verem Shaoran ficar vermelho de raiva por não ter conseguido cutucar seu amigo.

Neste momento, Takashi Yamazaki se levantou.

"Eu gostaria de dizer umas palavras."

Todos se entreolharam, esperando mais uma mentira do rapaz.

"Vocês sabiam que chega um momento na vida de um homem em que ele tem que decidir seu futuro? Isto é algo que começou há muito tempo, desde a época dos homens das cavernas. O rapaz tem que dirigir sua vida para um objetivo, encontrar a mulher que ama e começar sua família. Pensando nisto, eu resolvi dar um rumo na minha vida e pedi Chiharu em casamento. Assim poderei dar continuidade a esta tradição que todo o rapaz tem que passar e..."

Todos na mesa começaram a rir, pensando que se tratava de mais uma mentira de Yamazaki. Ainda mais que ele e Chiharu haviam brigado novamente a pouco tempo, rompendo o namoro. Foi quando a garota começou a chorar.

"Chiharu, o que foi?" Perguntou docemente Rika.

"O que Takashi falou era verdade, ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei." E continuou a chorar.

Todos pararam rapidamente de rir, muito chateados por terem cometido tamanho engano. Esta não era mais uma mentira do rapaz. Era verdade. E com as risadas eles haviam magoado muito sua amiga. Todas as garotas começaram rapidamente a tentar acalmar Chiharu, o que levou algum tempo. Quando ela finalmente parou de chorar, se levantou da mesa subitamente e pulou no pescoço de seu noivo, começando a esganá-lo, da mesma maneira que fazia desde que tinha cinco anos.

"Takashi, seu mentiroso, isto nunca teria acontecido se você não contasse tantas mentiras! Eu sabia que não devia ter aceitado seu pedido de casamento. Por que, com tantos homens no mundo, eu fui me apaixonar justo pelo mais mentiroso deles?!"

E a briga continuou por algum tempo. Definitivamente, todos se lembrariam para sempre daquela formatura.

Os meses foram passando e se transformaram em anos. Haviam se passado dois anos e várias outras ocasiões reuniram aquela turma de amigos, como outros aniversários, formaturas, casamentos e o nascimento do primeiro filho de Sakura e Shaoran. Esta criança era o primeiro descendente daquela turma de amigos.

Chiharu e Takashi tiveram inúmeras brigas nestes dois anos, que vinham protelando seu casamento. Em uma destas brigas, os dois chegaram a romper o noivado, para reatá-lo dois meses depois.

Cerca de quinze dias depois do nascimento de Shaolin, Yamazaki foi jantar na casa de sua noiva, como costumava fazer toda a semana, mas naquela noite ele pretendia resolver algo muito importante para si.

Os noivos e os pais da noiva comeram calmamente a deliciosa comida que Chiharu fizera.

"Gostou da janta, Takashi?" Perguntou, gentilmente a mãe de Chiharu.

"A companhia estava maravilhosa, como sempre.", falou o rapaz, olhando para sua sogra, "Mas eu acho que vou morrer envenenado com esta comida de Chiharu! Alguém poderia me trazer remédio para indigestão?" Perguntou num tom brincalhão.

"YAMAZAKI!" Gritou Chiharu, indignada. "Eu já disse para não falar mal da minha comida. Ela não é ruim. Eu cozinho muito bem. E quando nós estivermos casados, você terá que come-la todos os dias, a não ser que queira cozinhar sempre."

O rapaz deu um enorme sorriso. Sua noiva tinha reagido da maneira que ele esperava, dando a resposta que ele queria. Ele iria amar ver o rosto dela quando ele falasse o que esperara a noite inteira para dizer.

"Estou vendo que vou ter que me conformar em morrer envenenado então, já que dentro de três meses nós estaremos casados."

Chiharu olhou para Takashi boquiaberta. Ele estava marcando a data do casamento?

"Yama.... Yamazaki! Eu ouvi direito? Você disse que vamos nos casar em três meses?"

"Sim, eu já marquei a cerimônia de nosso casamento para daqui a três meses, e já mandei fazer os convites, eles devem ficar prontos em uma semana. Já que nossa casa está quase toda mobiliada, resolvi marcar nosso casamento para que tu não tenhas nenhuma chance de voltar atrás e terminar o noivado comigo, como já aconteceu uma vez. Eu não sei o que seria de mim..."

"Ah, Takashi! Tu sabes que eu te amo muito! Amanhã mesmo vou ver meu vestido de noiva e escolher minha madrinha. Eu mal posso esperar que estes três meses passem." E abraçou o rapaz, que correspondeu ao abraço e deu um beijo na sua noiva. Pouco depois os dois se separaram.

"Vocês sabiam que é uma tradição muito antiga, que remonta ao tempo do Império Romano, que um homem e uma mulher troquem beijos para selar seus compromissos? Claro que naquela época o beijo tinha que demorar muito, no mínimo, uma hora. Então todas as pessoas aprendiam, desde pequenas, a segurar o fôlego por muito tempo. Eles praticavam isto se deixando congelar em grandes blocos de gelo, onde ficavam muito tempo trancando a respiração e..." Começou a contar Yamazaki para seus sogros e Chiharu.

"Chega de contar mentiras, Yamazaki!" Falou Chiharu antes de começar a esganar seu noivo.

Os pais dela começaram a rir. Eles lembraram daquela antiga professora do jardim de infância de sua filha e seu noivo, que disse que os dois brigavam tanto que acabariam se casando. Ela havia acertado.

Chegara o dia do tão esperado casamento de Chiharu Mihara e Takashi Yamazaki. Toda a turma de amigos da escola primária de Tomoeda se reunira novamente para assistir a tão esperada cerimônia, para conferir se aqueles dois iam mesmo se casar.

Todos acompanharam a entrada da noiva, que estava deslumbrante, segundo a opinião de Tomoyo. O jovem casal se reuniu a frente do altar e a cerimônia começou. Todos acompanhavam todas as palavras com muito interesse. Logo chegou a vez dos votos. O sacerdote leu os votos e perguntou a Takashi se ele aceitaria Chiharu como sua esposa. A resposta do rapaz surpreendeu o sacerdote. Ele abriu um enorme sorriu e levantou a mão.

"Vocês sabiam que as cerimônias de casamento tiveram origem no continente perdido de Atlântida? Naqueles tempos, para poderem se casar, o homem e a mulher tinham que passar por várias provas que demonstrassem o amor que tinham um pelo outro. Em uma destas provas o noivo passava três dias mergulhado no mar cercado por inúmeros tubarões de dentes afiados e que não comiam há muito tempo. Ele tinha que provar que amava tanto sua noiva que nem o perigo de ser devorado por tubarões o fazia desistir da idéia de se casar com ela. Claro que muitos desistiam da idéia do casamento quando enxergavam os tubarões. Além disto, o casal tinha que nadar mil quilômetros através do oceano para buscar uma planta muito rara que servia como prova do amor que eles tinham um pelo outro. Foi por causa desta prova de amor que surgiram muitos estilos de nado que conhecemos hoje, como o nado de costas, o borboleta e até o nado cachorrinho e..."

"Yamazaki, isto não é hora de contar mentiras!" Disse Chiharu pulando no pescoço do noivo, querendo esganá-lo, para o pavor do sacerdote que estava realizando a cerimônia.

Na platéia, Sakura se virou para o seu marido e Tomoyo.

"Isto era mentira?"

Tomoyo apenas deu uma risada como resposta, acompanhada por Eriol, enquanto que Shaoran resmungava: "Eu sabia o tempo todo que era uma mentira.", não querendo admitir para ninguém que também estava acreditando na história de seu amigo, tal qual Sakura.

Depois de algum tempo conseguiram fazer a noiva se acalmar e soltar o pescoço de Takashi para que a cerimônia pudesse prosseguir. Não houve mais interrupções.

Mais tarde a turma inteira se reunira em uma mesa especialmente reservada para eles no local da festa do casamento. Os noivos se acomodaram na grande mesa onde estava o bolo mas, quando conseguiram, foram para a outra mesa se reunirem aos seus velhos amigos. Foi quando todos começaram a contar as novidades. 

Eriol e Tomoyo comunicaram o seu noivado, dizendo que a festa dele se realizaria quando os pais de Eriol pudessem vir da Inglaterra. Shaoran olhou para a reencarnação de Clow e comentou em voz alta.

"Finalmente alguém parou de enrolar e criou coragem para se casar!"

Todos na mesa começaram a rir.

Rika e Yoshiyuki Terada comunicaram que em sete meses seriam pais. Novamente toda a turma começou a brincar com eles, dizendo que isto havia sido muito rápido. Eriol aproveitou a deixa para alfinetar Shaoran.

"Pelo visto eles não tinham nenhum problema íntimo conjugal para resolver, como o meu amigo Shaoran aqui, que levou quase seis anos de matrimônio para ter seu primeiro filho. Eles foram muito mais rápidos do que Shaoran e Sakura!"

Shaoran ficou vermelho e ia gritar, quando sua esposa lhe deu uma cotovelada bem no meio das costelas.

"Eu já disse várias vezes que nós primeiro quisemos aproveitar a vida a dois antes de termos filhos, e que nunca houve nenhum problema entre eu e Sakura!"

Sakura resolveu mudar de assunto e começou a falar sobre seu filho, Shaolin. Logo Shaoran se juntou a ela e os dois falaram de todos os feitos dos primeiros três meses e meio de vida do bebê.

Quando o casal Li terminou seu assunto, Meiling apresentou a todos seu namorado Jyou. O grupo todo começou a interrogá-lo sobre suas intenções para com a amiga deles e o rapaz foi ficando vermelho até que Meiling teve um ataque e mandou todos calarem a boca.

O alvo seguinte da turma de amigos era Naoko e seu 'amigo'. Todos queriam saber se Yamato Hidae era apenas um amigo ou havia sido promovido a namorado. Naoko e Yamato fugiram para a pista de dança e voltaram três músicas depois, onde Naoko apresentou Yamato como seu namorado. Ela e o jovem médico começaram a ouvir as brincadeiras de todos, mas não estavam prestando muito atenção.

Finalmente todos se voltaram para os noivos, que haviam sido deixados por último durante aquele interrogatório 'amigável'.

Tomoyo foi a primeira a lhes perguntar algo.

"E então Chiharu, já se decidiu como vai fazer para Takashi parar de mentir agora que vocês estão casados?"

Chiharu olhou para seus amigos e então para seu marido antes de responder.

"Eu pretendo mantê-lo tão ocupado que não terá tempo para inventar mentiras mas, aqui entre nós, vou lhes contar uma coisa, que eu admitirei apenas hoje a noite, se me perguntarem isto outra hora vou negar veementemente. Eu adoro ouvir as mentiras de Takashi, são muito criativas. Elas fazem parte dele, e eu o amo do jeito que é." 

Todos ficaram boquiabertos ao ouvirem isto. Quando iam pedir esclarecimentos, os noivos já se afastavam para a pista de dança. Para sua primeira dança juntos como um casal. A primeira de muitas. Poderiam haver ainda muitas mentiras na vida deles, mas Chiharu não se importava, pois ela gostava de Yamazaki do jeito que ele era. Haveriam mentiras, sim; mas também haveria muita felicidade!

__

"Alguns homens vêem as coisas como elas são e se perguntam por quê.

Outros sonham com coisas que nunca existiram e se perguntam por que não."

George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950)


End file.
